Taking a Risk
by FaithinBones
Summary: Love can be a risky proposition. Sometimes it's the only choice we have.
1. Chapter 1

Jazzyproz prompt: Booth is w Hannah and in denial, of course, about his real feelings. Sully comes back to rekindle things w Brennan.

A/N: This is a B&B story. It is not a Hannah Story so I am not posting it there. This story is AU as are most of my stories and takes place sometime after "The Maggots in the Meathead."

Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the crime scene, Brennan was surprised that Booth wasn't already there. Approaching the victim, she and Cam studied the way the body had been posed and the unusual cloth draped across the body.

Making certain that the techs had taken pictures of the body and the crime scene and that nothing had been touched, Cam squatted down beside the body and lifted up the material covering the remains. Carefully handing it to Hodgins, Cam turned and spoke to Brennan, "Notice the way she has her hands clenched on her stomach?"

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned over the body and placed a finger on the piece of wood protruding between the victim's fingers. "It looks like a wooden shaft."

Moving the blood soaked, tattered blouse a little away from the fingers, Cam grimaced, "I'm almost certain we know what cause of death is, but I need to do an autopsy to make sure."

Throat clearing captured the doctors' attention, forcing them to look up.

"Ladies, what do we have here?"

Surprised, Brennan asked, "Sully what are you doing here? Where's Booth?"

Grinning, the agent tapped a pen against a note card, "Well, I got so bored on my dream boat I had to make a decision about what to do about it. I realized that I missed my job and I came back. I recertified with the FBI last week and well here I am."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "But why are you here? Booth is my partner."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully frowned, "He's recertifying today. He's always getting in the top twenty percent so he'll breeze through like he always does. In the meantime, I get to be your partner today."

Returning her attention to the body, Brennan informed her former lover, "Booth always scores in the 90th percentile not the 80's."

Amused, Sully responded, "Sorry, didn't mean to besmirch the Head of Major Crimes."

Glancing between Sully and Brennan, Cam shook her head, "I think the body can be moved."

Rotating his hand above his head, Sully called out to the FBI techs, "You heard the lady, let's get the body to the Lab." Walking over to where Marcus was standing, Sully continued to give instructions.

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "I believe he is usurping our authority about the removal of the body. He's not following protocol."

Standing, Cam shrugged her shoulders, "From what I've heard so far, he hasn't made any mistakes so I'll let it go this time. He's probably just eager to get back to work."

Closing her kit, Brennan stood up and observed Sully pointing to various techs, "Booth says that if you give someone an inch, they may steal the ruler and beat the shit out of you with it."

Laughing, Cam picked up her kit and walked back to her truck.

oooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the platform, Agent Timothy Sullivan watched as Cam and Brennan removed the clothing from the victim. Making notes as they made their observations, he became a little restless when they moved the young woman's hands from her stomach. Listening to bones crackle, he felt bile rise in his mouth. Swallowing, Sully moved over to where Hodgins was standing and watched him catalog the clothes. "Kind of a weird outfit, isn't it?"

Running his gloved hands over the blouse, the entomologist studied the stains and tears. "It reminds me of the style of shirt worn by pages during the middle ages except it has red hearts all over it and it's made from modern fabrics. She was wearing a hat with red hearts on it too. I don't think it's something you can walk into Wal-mart and buy. It looks like the blouse was made by hand and so was the hat."

Making notes, Sully smiled, "Okay, weird clothes, got it." Turning back to Brennan, the agent cleared his throat, "So Tempe, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight? You know, we can get reacquainted, start back up where we left off."

Shaking her head, Brennan's eyes remained on the victim, "No thank you."

Stepping closer, Sully frowned, "Come on Tempe, I thought we were good when I left. I was hoping that you'd still consider me a friend, maybe even a close friend." Winking, he gave her a sad smile, "I thought about you all of the time while I was gone. I . . . ."

Straightening, Brennan turned her full gaze upon her former lover, "Please keep a professional demeanor, Agent Sullivan. Agent Booth doesn't approve of unprofessional behavior around victims. He believes their deaths should be treated with dignity and decorum." Turning to Cam, Brennan spoke to her, "I doubt you will need my expertise for this case. If you do, please call me. I will be in Bones Storage if you need me."

Watching her walk down the staircase, Sully sighed, "Damn it, I hoped she'd be willing to take up where we left off. Is she dating someone? I read the pop magazines sometimes and I haven't seen anything about her dating anyone."

Shaking her head, Cam glanced at the retreating Brennan and then back at Sully, "A lot of water has flowed under your bridge since you left, Sully. She isn't dating anyone and she isn't the woman you left behind either."

Shrugging his shoulders, the sad agent watched Brennan disappear from sight, "We all change, Cam, even me."

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, Booth yawned and stretched his arms over his head when he saw his old friend walk in. Lowering his arms, Booth stood up and then stretched out his right hand, "Hey, man, I heard you were back and were being assigned to Major Crimes. I thought you'd found the secret of happiness and were never coming back."

Grabbing his hand and giving it a quick shake, Sully laughed, "Me too, turns out nirvana is boring as hell if you're alone. I gave it my best shot but the longer I was down there the more lonely I became. I came back because I still think I can contribute to the FBI and because I want to see if Tempe would like to get back together with me."

His face becoming a blank mask, Booth sat down and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, "I heard they sent you out this morning to be her temporary partner, how'd it go?"

Sitting down, Sully let out a gentle sigh, "Not as well as I hoped it would. She won't even go out to dinner with me tonight. I was hoping you'd go to bat for me."

A little shocked, Booth shook his head, "Me? I'm just her partner, I don't have any influence over Bones."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully asked, "Are you dating anyone right now?"

Pursing his lips, Booth finally nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm living with Hannah Burley, the reporter for NBC."

His eyebrows climbing up his forehead, Sully blurted out, "A reporter? You? You hate reporters."

Smirking, Booth leaned back against his chair, "Not all reporters. Just reporters that stick their noses in my business."

Still surprised, the former island hopper smiled, "Yeah, well, I'm still shocked. How long have you two been together?"

"We met in Afghanistan." Glancing at the bullpen to make sure his agents were busy, Booth explained, "I re-upped for a tour and met her there. She followed me back when I came back. We've been living together for about three weeks."

"You re-upped? Man, I never thought you'd do that." Glancing at the picture of Parker behind Booth, Sully pointed out, "You have a young son. You always put a lot of store in being a father so I just never pictured you leaving the District again."

Frowning, Booth chided his friend, "Parker is very important to me, but my country needed me there and I went, end of story."

Holding up his right hand, Sully grumbled, "Okay, don't bite my head off." Clearing his throat, Sully returned to the topic he felt was important, "Look, be a friend and talk to Tempe for me. I thought we were good but we aren't. Ask her to give me another chance. Let me be happy like you are with your reporter."

Studying Sully, Booth crossed his arms, "I'll talk to her, but that's all. I'm not going to try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. You may just be shit out of luck."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully stood up, "Talk to her, Booth. I can make her happy if she lets me."

Looking the man up and down, Booth nodded his head, "Sure, she deserves happiness."

Oooooooooooooooo

What do you think so far? Remember, this is a B&B story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for giving my story a chance. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's office, Booth noticed his partner typing away on her PC. Licking his lips nervously, he walked over and sat down on the chair placed in front of her desk. Tipping the chair back, Booth smiled, "So, Bones, how did it go at the crime scene?"

Unwilling to cease typing, Brennan decided to multi-task, "Cam didn't really need my expertise, the body was mostly intact. Your people wasted my time this morning. I wasn't needed there."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth apologized, "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll talk to them and make sure that they know when you should be brought in. I wasn't there to run interference. They're just used to calling you in for bizarre body dumps in National Forests . . . Say, I bet you were surprised to see, Sully."

Her fingers resting, Brennan finally looked at her partner, "Why didn't you tell me he was back?"

Tipping the chair forward, Booth sat up straight on his chair, "I don't know. I wasn't sure he was going to pass recertification and be rehired and then it was possible he was going to be assigned to a field office. I didn't think it was worth mentioning until I knew for sure he was going to be hired and assigned here. As it was, the time got away from me and I guess I forgot, you know, out of sight out of mind."

Moving so that she was facing her partner, Brennan studied Booth's somber face. "I don't wish to be partnered with him again, Booth. You are my partner. I only work with the best."

Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, Booth nodded his head. Unable to overcome his nervousness, he pulled his poker chip from his pocket, "Sully asked me to talk to you about him. He wants to . . . uh . . . talk to you. Maybe renew your friendship. He said he asked you to go to dinner with him but you won't give him the time of day."

Leaning back against her chair, Brennan stared silently at her partner. Careful, she asked, "Do you want me to date, Sully?"

Taken aback, Booth placed his hand against his chest, "Date him? I'm not asking you to go on a date with the guy. He just wants to . . . you know, be friends again. Sully felt like you wouldn't give him the chance to become reacquainted with you so he wanted me to see if you would just give him a chance to at least talk to him. I'm your friend Bones but no way am I setting you up on dates. The guy just wants you to give him the chance to talk to you that's all. I'm not saying you should go on a date with the guy but I don't think it would be a bad thing to be friends with him."

"So you think being my friend and partner means that you can talk to me about Sully on his behalf?" Curious, Brennan waited for Booth's answer.

Lowering his hand, Booth sighed, "I'm sorry, Bones. You're right, I overstepped my place in your life . . . again. I'm sorry. I keep doing that." Standing, Booth swallowed, "I want you to be happy, Bones. You're my friend, not just my partner and I worry about you. I don't want you to be alone. . . . If Sully isn't someone you want in your life then that's your decision and I'll back you up on that. I understand that you might not want to renew your friendship with him. Believe me, I understand. I just wanted to make sure that was what you really wanted to do."

Turning to go, Booth stopped at the doorway and turned back, "Oh, hey, I got 90 percent. Told you that would happen."

Trying to show interest in his accomplishment, Brennan responded, "Just like always."

Nodding his head, Booth gave her a small salute, "You only work with the best, Bones. I wouldn't dare make anything less than 90 percent."

Watching him leave her office and walk around the platform, Brennan turned back to her PC and stared at the screen. Brushing her hand under her eyes, she continued grading her student's latest papers.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering his office the next morning, Booth found Sully waiting for him, "Don't you have a desk?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully waited for his friend and supervisor to move around his desk and sit down, "Did you talk to Tempe for me?"

Sitting down, Booth placed his phone on the desk in front of him, "Yeah, she's didn't appreciate me sticking my nose in her business and I don't blame her. I told you it wouldn't do any good."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Sully complained, "I don't get it. She met me at the dock when I left. She waved bye for God's sake. I thought we were still friends. I know I left, but I thought she understood. . . You know I asked her to go with me and she refused. She said she couldn't go with me and I . . . . okay, I thought at first it was you telling her not to go because you're . . . anyway, she told me no that you had actually told her to go with me. I've been thinking about her since I left. I just can't get her out of my mind. I should have tried harder. I should have tried harder to get her to leave with me. I thought if I came back, I could see her again and maybe help her see that there's more to life than just solving crimes. You've talked her into helping you with your need to save the world. She deserves more than that. I guess I should have stayed and . . . "

Shaking his head, Booth responded softly, "But you didn't."

"I don't understand why she wouldn't take the risk." Placing his hand over his heart, Sully choked out, "I loved her and she wouldn't take the risk. I still love her, Booth. . . . I tried so hard to forget her. She turned down what I was offering and I just thought it would be better to move on. I see now that was a mistake. I still want to a have a future with her. I don't want to move on."

Feeling a chill run up his spine, Booth licked his bottom lip, "I know."

Ignoring Booth, Sully continued, "I told her before I left that what she does is important but it can't be her whole life. Everyone deserves to have happiness and not just work to look forward to. Everyone, Booth. She couldn't leave this place or you or her damn job." Staring intently at Booth, Sully pointed his finger at Booth, "You, all you were interested in was results. All she was interested in was helping you. What kind of life is that?" Standing, Sully stalked over to the window and moved the blinds so he could see out, "I loved her and I thought she loved me but she told me she couldn't do it. She just wouldn't take the risk." Sighing, Sully turned back to Booth, "Why would she do that? I just don't understand it. I thought we had something and I really thought I was worth the risk. I loved her . . . I still love her."

Swallowing his emotions, Booth turned to stare at the doorway, "Her childhood was fucked up. Her parents abandoned her when she was just 15 years old and she ended up in Foster Care. One of the families she stayed with . . . well it was bad. She almost died under their care. . . . She doesn't trust anyone and she doesn't trust love. She's so certain that if she gives her heart to someone they'll eventually hurt her and run away from her. She won't take the risk and I can't really blame her. Her parents loved her and just left. Her brother wouldn't man up and he abandoned her. As far as I can tell, every damn boyfriend she's ever had just wanted sex and never even tried to love her. They didn't care to find out what a wonderful person she is. As far as she's concerned, love means abandonment."

"Now wait a minute." Shaking his head, Sully protested, "You wait a damn minute. I did not abandon her."

Sighing, Booth glanced at his friend and then back at the bullpen, "She thinks you did. You took off when she said she wouldn't go with her. You could have stayed but you didn't. It was just one more piece of evidence that she needed to prove that no one is worth trusting."

Stunned, Sully shook his head, "That's not true, I didn't abandon her. I asked her to go with me. One of us had to give and I'd already quit my job. I bought that damn boat. All I wanted her to do was take a sabbatical and try. I just wanted her to take a small risk . . . a small risk on someone that loved her. Surely she could have done that. It was barely a risk at all."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth watched the activity in the bullpen, "No risk is small to Bones when it comes to love. It's all about trust."

Sitting down, the man shook his head, "No wonder I didn't have a chance, shit." Rubbing his face, he stared at Booth, "Maybe if I tried again, maybe I can get her to see that life doesn't have to be like that. I love her, Booth. Maybe, I can try again."

Refusing to look at his friend, Booth shook his head, "She had someone else interested in her after you left and he tried to get her to take the risk with him too and she refused. She doesn't trust love and she doesn't trust anyone well enough to try to see that love is real. She doesn't believe love can last. As far as I can tell, she doesn't want to believe it."

Sad that his hopes and dreams were not going to come true, Sully stared at Booth, "She's a wonderful person, she deserves happiness."

His emotions under control, Booth turned to look at his friend, "She does. She deserves that and a lot more but I don't know how to get her to give love a chance. I wish I did. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you, Sully. You're just one more reminder to her that love is temporary and it can walk away from her at anytime."

Sighing, Sully stood back up, "You know, I've been thinking I'd like to work at the Dallas field office. What do you think my chances are if I ask to be assigned there? I have some family there."

"Submit the paper work and I'll move it up the chain." Turning towards his PC, Booth logged in.

Leaving the office, Sully glanced at the bullpen before him. His thoughts in turmoil, he walked over to his desk and sat down. Glancing at Booth's office, he noticed his friend had a look of deep sadness on his face. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that Booth almost looked defeated.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think so far? Sad I know.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this story is sad so far, I hope you will continue to give it a chance. I've edited it six times trying to get the right tone. Hopefully I succeeded.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Standing near his living room window, Booth watched as a few flakes of snow flitted through the air. The sodium lights from the street lamps gave the flakes a strange color as they made their way to the ground below.

Hearing the front door open and then close, Booth continued to stare out of the window, putting off the conversation he was about to have for as long as possible.

Feeling arms snake around his chest and under his arms, Booth turned and completed the embrace. "Hey."

Leaning up and kissing him, Hannah smiled, "I didn't think I'd make it home this evening. The President was supposed to make a stop in Chicago but something came up and we flew back today. I don't know what it was about and none of his aides are talking. It's hard to report on the President when he won't talk to anyone. I really hate working with politicians."

Nodding his head, Booth returned her kiss and gave her a tired smile, "I'm glad you're here."

Puzzled at his sadness, Hannah released him and walked over to kitchen, "I need a beer, do you want one?"

Following her, Booth leaned against the door frame to the kitchen and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm fine."

Twisting the cap off, his girlfriend took a sip and then placed the bottle on the counter, "What's wrong, Seeley?"

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Booth finally opened them and said, "I don't really know how to say this to you without sounding like a jerk but . . . . Hannah, I think we made a mistake."

Concerned, the blonde reporter frowned, "What mistake are you talking about?"

Dreading the next few minutes, Booth answered, "You moving in with me. I think it was a mistake. I thought it was what I wanted, I thought it was the right thing to do but I . . . I shouldn't have done it."

Rigid, Hannah shook her head, "But why? I love you and you love me, what's the problem?"

Glancing at the beer bottle resting on the counter, he decided to talk to it, "When I went to Afghanistan I was there because I needed to be away from here for a while. My country needed me and I was going through some rough personal problems so it just seemed like the right thing to do for me." Moving his gaze back to Hannah, Booth continued, "The woman that I love decided that she'd rather be thousands of miles from me than be around my stupid ass and I took that badly. I reupped because I'd given up on her. It was a stupid reason for reupping, believe me, I knew it but I did it anyways."

Moving over to the kitchen table, Hannah sat down. Staring at Booth, she commented, "You're in love with someone else? What happened? Did she tell you that she's willing to hook-up with you now so you're dumping me?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied, "No . . . the woman I love doesn't love me like that. She never has. She loves me as a friend but she's not willing to . . . It was always a one sided affair, since we never hooked up. I wanted her but she didn't want me, at least not as a lover. She's a wonderful person but she's had a hard life so she has a problem trusting that any relationship she's in won't turn out badly for her . . . . So no, the answer is we aren't getting together." Sighing, Booth continued, "What this is about is . . . what I want in life is not what you want in life. I want some one who wants to live with me for the rest of my life. It doesn't have to include marriage, at least I don't think so. Maybe, if I found the right one, we could even have a child before I'm too old to enjoy having a baby in my life. You don't want those things Hannah. You don't believe in commitment and you don't like kids. I know you and Parker don't really get along very well but I thought that you two would eventually learn to like each other but we know that isn't going to happen. That's a problem Hannah. I thought I could just live with you and ignore the things that are wrong with our relationship but I can't. I don't want to. I may never find someone that loves me enough to give me what I want but I do know that living with you will ensure that I don't. . . I love you Hannah, but not enough to give up on my dreams. I don't want to give up my hopes, at least not yet."

Staring at her hands, Hannah slowly shook her head, "Seeley, we talked about these things before I ever moved in. We talked about them in Afghanistan. I don't believe in marriage and I don't want to have any children. I thought you were fine with that. I don't like kids and they don't like me. I have a career and I can't do that and be a mother and a wife. It's one of the things I knew about me right away. I'm ambitious. I want to be a bureau chief someday. Everything I've done, I've done to forward my career. I really can't give you what you want and I thought you were fine with that. You told me you love me."

Feeling guilty that he was hurting her, Booth nodded his head, "I do love you Hannah but it isn't enough. This can't be my life. You're hardly ever home. I'm lucky if I see you a few days before you're off again. Hell, Hannah, I haven't seen you for two weeks. You need to be involved with someone who doesn't care if you're gone all the time. I'm not that someone. I want to live with someone that I can see every day. I want to be able to come home knowing that I'm not going to be alone. I hate being alone Hannah. I really hate not having anyone to talk to, to listen to, to go out with and do the things couples do. When you're home we don't really do a lot as a couple. We go to bars or out to eat or we stay home and have sex but we don't do anything else as a couple. You hate the things I like to do for fun. You don't really like the few friends I have except for Bones. You don't care for my son. The two times my son has been over here, you've been standoffish and disinterested in him and he knew it. . . . Why do you even want to live with me? Our relationship makes no sense what so ever."

Standing, Hannah nodded her head, "I moved in with you because I love you Seeley. I moved in with you because I thought you loved me enough to take me for who I am, but you can't can you? You're right, we don't make sense. You want things I can't give to you. I probably can never give those things to you. . . What would happen if I was offered a post in Cairo? Would you leave the FBI and follow me?"

Watching him slowly shake his head, Hannah frowned, "I knew that about you, Seeley. I knew that you would never leave here to follow me anywhere. I knew that and I accepted it. I just thought we'd have a few months together before I'm promoted or given a new assignment. I love you enough to want you for however long I can have you. That was a mistake. You want more than that and I can't help you."

Straightening, Booth responded, "I am sorry, Hannah. My life has been a mess for a very long time. My entire life has been nothing but drama and disappointment. I only really have a few good things in my life and the FBI is one of them. Parker is another bright spot. I love my son very much and I'm very lucky that I have him in my life. I have a few friends and I have a partner that has helped me to rise up in the FBI. Bones is the reason I gave up gambling and she's the one that helped me see that I could do more with my life than I was doing before I met her. Bones is a great person and a great friend and at least I can count on her to be there for me. I hope that she can count on me but I have a feeling I've been falling short since I've been back. I need to make that up to her and I will. I want you to know that I do love you Hannah and us splitting up has nothing to do with that. We just aren't what we need. We never really were and I'm sorry."

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Hannah reached out and placed her hand on his chest, "I know who you are Seeley. I knew who you were when I met you and I was willing to risk the heart ache I knew might come to me by becoming involved with you. You're good at reading people but so am I." Leaning up and kissing him, she smiled, "Maybe someday you'll see that I really was the one you need. You just think I'm not but I am. . . . I'll pack my things and leave tomorrow."

Uncertain why he was doing it, Booth returned her kiss, "I'm sorry, Hannah. I wish I could be what you want me to be but I can't."

Stepping away from him, Hannah slipped by him and left the room.

Walking over to the counter, Booth picked up the bottle of beer and stared at the contents. Shaking his head, he drank the contents and threw the bottle away. Leaving the kitchen, he walked over to the hallway, snagged his coat and wallet and left the apartment.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the park, his hands in his pockets, Booth watched couples strolling by him. Leaning back on the bench, he stared at the happy faces and dreamed about a life that could be and not the life that was. The cold finally penetrating his jacket, Booth sought out his truck and drove to a nearby motel.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not done. I'd never leave you with an ending like this.

Reviews would be great, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Meeting Brennan at the Royal Diner, Booth smiled as she walked over to the table, "Hey, I brought over that file you wanted." Handing it to her, he turned to their waitress and placed an order for a hamburger and fries.

Brennan taking the folder, sat down and ordered an egg salad sandwich on whole wheat and a cup of coffee. Turning towards Booth, Brennan tapped the file, "Was I right? Was the body in the Jason Murphy case laid out like the body that was found three days ago?"

Nodding his head, Booth sipped his coffee and replied, "Yep, I don't know how you knew about that case, but the crime scene photos show the same pose with the same kind of clothes as the Murphy case. How did you know about that case? That body was found six months before we worked on the Cleo Elder case. It was Agent Darnell's case but he hit a dead end and it became a cold case."

Sitting back to allow their waitress room to place her cup of coffee before her, Brennan waited to answer. Once the waitress moved away, Brennan picked up her cup and sipped some of the hot liquid. "I remember reading about it in the newspaper. The reason I remember it was because of the ritual way the body was posed. The newspaper mentioned the costume that Jason was wearing and it seemed strange to me. A costume with red diamonds printed on it and a hat with red diamonds didn't seem like a normal costume for a young man to wear. He wasn't an actor or an entertainer. He worked as a florist."

Nodding his head, Booth tapped the table in front of him, "I wish I had your memory. You're right about all of it. The FBI held some things back and one of the things they didn't mention was the shroud the body was wrapped in. It's a match for the shroud we found on Lisa Barnett's body. There are some differences with the cases though. Lisa was found at Shenandoah National Park and Jason Murphy's body was found at the Hungry Mother State Park. Also, Jason had been shot in the head with a .22 and Lisa was shot in the stomach with an arrow."

Sipping her coffee, Brennan listened to her partner explain the specifics in the case of Jason Murphy and decided that something had changed in Booth's demeanor. Curious, she noticed that his eye contact had increased since the last time they had spoken and he leaned forward when talking to her instead of away from her. Puzzled by the changes she decided to increase her observations and see if she could determine why these changes had appeared.

"So anyway, when you get back to your office you're going to find an email from me with a copy of Jason's autopsy and other forensic information attached to his case. I thought you might want to look it over." Watching their waitress place their lunch orders in front of them, Booth smiled and picked up his burger, "Man, I'm hungry. I didn't have time for breakfast this morning."

Reaching over and snatching a french fry from Booth's plate, Brennan frowned, "You really shouldn't skip breakfast Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "Well, I was pretty busy and I didn't have time. I'll make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow."

Chewing her bite of sandwich, Brennan smiled as she noticed Booth move his plate so that she had easier access to his fries.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering the Lab, Booth noticed a few changes to the offices near the platform. Realizing that he hadn't been near the Jeffersonian for weeks, Booth shook his head and vowed to try to make an appearance at least once in a while. Entering the autopsy room, Booth spied Cam lifting what looked like a liver out of a tray and into a container, "Hey, you said you wanted to show me something?"

Looking up, Cam smiled, "Yes, as you know, I had to delay the autopsy while the FBI argued over jurisdiction with the State Police. You told me that you and Dr. Brennan are concerned that this might be the work of a serial killer and I wanted to show you something that was just a little unusual on the victim."

Nodding his head, Booth moved closer to the autopsy table but kept his eyes on his friend, "Okay, what do you have?"

Pointing to the victim's thigh, Cam responded, "Dr. Brennan told me about the Jason Murphy case and that he had an unusual tattoo on his thigh, a diamond surrounded by a heart, a spade and a club."

Nodding his head, Booth stared at the tattoo on Lisa's leg and exclaimed with disgust, "A heart surrounded by a diamond, a spade and a club. Great!"

"You don't sound very happy about it, I thought this would be good news." Moving the container holding the liver to the counter behind her, Cam turned back and frowned, "Doesn't this confirm the connection between Lisa and John?"

Sighing again, Booth took his phone out of his pocket and took a few pictures, "I know you'll send me better pictures, but I want to check on something when I get back to my office." After he'd taken three different pictures of the tattoo, Booth grimaced, "It's good news, Cam. It's just that I was hoping that Bones was wrong and these cases weren't connected. I really hate serial killers. I always feel like we never can trust that the case is really closed. You never really know how many bodies these psychos have buried. If you catch them you have to try to get them to tell you and you just know they don't mention them all. It's a damn game to them. It gives them power over us."

Nodding her head, Cam agreed, "Yeah, you're right about that." Watching him write a few notes on an index card, Cam noticed that her friend seemed to be in a good mood even though he was in the presence of a dead body, something he was usually uncomfortable around, "You seem to be in a good mood."

Looking up, Booth smiled, "I am. I've made a few changes in my life and I'm feeling pretty good about it. It was time I started to get my act together and well, I'm pretty sure I'm on the right track."

Pleased for her friend, Cam smiled, "Well, good for you. What does Hannah think about your changes or is she part of them?"

Placing his index cards in his jacket pocket, Booth shook his head, "Hannah and I aren't together anymore." Turning, Booth walked towards the doorway, waving his hand, "I'll let you know what I find out about the tattoos."

Stunned, the coroner watched her friend leave the room, "Yeah, sure."

Ooooooooooooooo

Eating a light snack in the loft, Cam was reading a romance novel, when Brennan came up the stairs looking for her.

"Did Booth get back to you about the tattoos?" Moving over to the chair next to the couch, Brennan sat down.

Placing her book down, Cam shook her head, "No, not yet." Clearing her throat, Cam smiled and asked, "Did Booth tell you that he and Hannah have broken off their relationship?"

Surprised, Brennan shook her head, "No, he didn't mention it to me. Did he tell you when he broke off his relationship?"

Sighing, Cam frowned, "No, he just said that he and Hannah aren't together anymore."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood up and moved over to the staircase, "I noticed that there were several changes in his demeanor in the last few days but I didn't know why. That would probably explain it although I would have thought he'd be unhappy not happy."

Watching Brennan descend the stairs, Cam picked up her book and tried to continue to read. After reading the same page three times, she placed the book down and leaned back on the couch. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"You hope who knows what he's doing?" Walking across the room to the couch, Angela sat down with her snack.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam answered, "Booth broke up with Hannah."

Her eyes widening in surprise, Angela squeaked, "Oh my God, really? Do you know why?"

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "No, he didn't say. He just said he and Hannah weren't together any more."

Staring at the coroner, Angela bit into her cookie and chewed it slowly. Once her bite was swallowed, the artist commented, "I'm surprised that you're talking about Booth's private life. You and Brennan act like his private life is sacred and none of our business. I know it's like pulling taffy to get Brennan to talk about him."

Glancing at the staircase, Cam lowered her voice, "He hates to be the object of gossip. He's always been that way. I just mentioned his break up because . . . well, let's face it, we all wanted that reporter out of his life. Booth and Hannah should never have happened. He loves Brennan and we all know that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela remarked, "We may know it but he won't do anything about it. I wish I knew how to make Brennan see that she's in love with Booth but I don't know how and as long as she's in denial he won't press the issue. I've been trying for years and nothing I did helped. They're going to have to figure this out for themselves. That may never happen but it's the way it has to be, I suppose."

Rubbing her hands together slowly, Cam stared at the railing surrounding the lounge and remarked, "I may have a thing or two to say about it."

Ooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing my story. It is the only way I can tell you are reading it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"I haven't seen Sully since he was assigned my temporary liaison." Raising her cup of coffee, Brennan watched her partner over the rim of her cup.

Dredging a fry through some ketchup, Booth stared at the red sauce clinging to his piece of potato, "Sully decided to transfer to the Dallas field office. He didn't really have anything to keep him here."

Placing her cup down on the table, Brennan shook her head, "It's probably for the best." Leaning back against her chair, Brennan spoke softly, "I'm glad he's not going to be working in Major Crimes. He's not dedicated to his profession enough. He seems to change interests too often and when he was with the FBI, before he quit to sail off to the Caribbean, he told me he didn't think the FBI was enough. He said he wanted more in life. It makes no sense that he came back to an occupation he doesn't respect."

Placing his hamburger down, Booth pushed his plate to the side and folded his hands on the table before him, "He came back because he wanted to try to get back together with you. I know you don't think it's any of my business but the guy really loved you and he says he still does. When he asked you to go with him he just wanted you to take a sabbatical, Bones.

Pursing her lips, Brennan stared intently at her partner, "If he had loved me he would have stayed here with me. He wouldn't have made life altering changes and expect me to give up my profession for a boat and an unanchored life. He wanted a year of my life to play house on a boat and when I said no he left anyway. You say he loves me but if that was true, he would have written to me, or emailed me or called me. He did none of those things."

Not sure why he was pursing it, he plowed on, "He loved you and he wanted to share his life with you."

"He asked me to give up everything I worked hard to achieve. I'm the world's leading forensic anthropologist, a famous author and I am working with a team of specialists that help solve crimes that are unsolvable before we become involved in those cases." A little angry, Brennan let her partner know it, "He wanted me to give all of that up to sail away on a boat. Why couldn't he give up a childish fantasy and stay here to help me do my job like you do? If he had really loved me he would not have left me, he would not have asked me to risk my happiness for his. He would have stayed. I was right to let him go. What he asked me to do was a foolish risk. It would not have ended well."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth conceded defeat, "Okay, I get it. Let's not talk about Sully anymore."

Leaning forward, Brennan remarked, "Cam says you are no longer with Hannah. Why did you break up with her?"

His gaze shifting to his plate, Booth answered quietly, "She and I don't want the same things, Bones. She's ambitious and never planned to stay with me very long. I want more than that. I want someone that will live me for the rest of my life not just until the next best thing comes along. I want commitment."

Unsure, Brennan pressed him, "But you knew that before you moved in with her didn't you? Why risk your happiness when you knew it wouldn't end well?"

"I don't know, Bones." Tired, Booth confessed, "I don't know. I do a lot of things that I shouldn't. I guess I keep hoping that someone will notice that I'm lost and that they'll help me find myself. I keep hoping that someone will notice I'm drowning in shit and they'll throw me something to keep my head above it all."

Confused, Brennan spoke quietly, "I don't know what that means."

Smiling sadly, Booth moved his plate back in front of him, "I know Bones. That's okay, don't worry about it. It's my problem not yours."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed, Booth stared at the ceiling overhead. He'd gone to bed very early but had slept a mere two hours before he'd found himself wide awake. Refusing to toss and turn, he held himself rigid and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that he'd fall back asleep. After a while, drifting into a light sleep, he heard a knock on the front door. Glancing at his clock, he noticed that the evening was still young, at 9:45 p.m.

Rolling out of bed, Booth slipped on his house robe and hurried out of the room, across the living room and down the short hallway leading to the front door. Opening the door, he found himself staring at Cam. "What are you doing here?"

Entering the apartment, the coroner slipped past her friend and walked into the living room, "I wanted to check up on you and make sure you're alright."

Following her into the living room, Booth stood with his hands clasped before him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Staring around the room, Cam noticed that the room seemed as cluttered as ever, "Because you only lived with Hannah for three weeks before you broke up with her. That's a record even for you."

"Ha, ha, Cam." Annoyed, Booth spouted off, "Who I'm seeing and not seeing isn't any of your business."

"And yet here I am." Sitting down on his couch, Cam conceded, "You may think it's none of my business and you may be right, but, Booth, I'm you're friend and I worry about you. I need to make it my business because there isn't anyone else you'll listen to. You're a man in love, Seeley. You've given your heart to someone that you're so sure doesn't love you back and it's eating you up inside, so much so that you refuse to take a risk and what has it gotten you? Several months in Afghanistan and for what, just so you could put some distance between you and Brennan? What did that accomplish? You two are back and you're partners again and nothing has changed."

Sitting down on the recliner, Booth denied her observation, "You don't know what you're talking about, Cam. You don't think I could take a risk for the woman I love? . . . Well, I did. I did take a risk and it didn't get me a damn thing. . . I tried. I really tried. A couple of months before the Gravedigger trial, I asked Bones to take a chance and try to be in a relationship with me and she refused. She said she doesn't have my heart and she didn't want to hurt me. . . . I knew what that meant. . . . I knew."

Shaking her head, Cam prodded him, "What do you think it meant? It sounded to me like she was afraid to take a risk that's all. You and I both know she doesn't like change. She is not a risk taker when it comes to relationships and you know it. Did she say she didn't love you? Did you ask her if she loved you? I bet you didn't. Did you think she'd just tell you if she did? You know her, you know she's afraid of love. We all know it. It's not a secret."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "She doesn't love me, Cam. She just wants to be my partner and my friend. She doesn't love me."

"Do you know what I think?" Not waiting for an answer, Cam continued, "I think you love her and she loves you and you two are so adverse to risk that you two are going to continue to dance around each other. You tried and you failed. So what? It doesn't change the fact that you both love each other. Open your eyes Booth, really look at your partner and use that sixth sense you have. Watch her when she's around you. Her body language couldn't be plainer if she tried. She loves you and you're just not seeing it. If you want her then you're going to have to come up with a way to make her see that being in a relationship with you won't end in failure. Leaving Hannah was a beginning but you're going to have to do a hell of a lot more."

Leaning back onto his recliner, Booth studied his friend. Cam, aware that Booth was perusing her like an open book, remained still and let him read her body language.

Nodding his head, Booth murmured, "How many times do I have to fail before you'll see that it's hopeless? She's afraid of love. She can't trust me or anyone else with her heart because it's been ripped up too many times. She loves me as a friend and that's all she's willing to risk. I know that even if you don't. She's never going to see that I . . . I love her, Cam. You're right, I love her but we are never going to be anything but friends. I accept that. I . . . I moved on."

Irritated, Cam responded, "You have a funny way of moving on, Seeley. You move in with someone and then three weeks later you're alone again. You and I both know what you want, what you need. If you do it right, you won't fail. You know her fears and you know her strengths. Use that knowledge. Use it wisely and you won't fail again."

Annoyed, Booth ordered, "Quit calling me Seeley."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam smiled, "It's better than calling you dumbass."

Startled, Booth stared at his friend and then chuckled, "Well, thank you for that."

Shaking her head, Cam stood, "Booth, you're not alone no matter how much you think you are. I'm your friend and I have been for a long time. I'm on your side. I want you to be happy and I want Brennan to be happy. Neither of you will be happy apart from each other. You need her and she needs you. I know that for a fact."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth complained, "You make my head hurt, you know that?"

Walking past his chair, Cam patted his shoulder, "What are friends for?"

Listening to Cam walk down the hallway, open the door and then close it, Booth crossed his arms, angry but unsure of at who or what and stared at the clock on the wall.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you are being entertained with my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Flipping through the file, Sweets frowned, "Jason Murphy and Lisa Barnett were both in the flower industry. Jason was a florist and Lisa was a horticulturalist who owned and operated a greenhouse specializing in raising orchids."

Flipping through another folder, Booth jabbed his finger at a paragraph he'd underlined earlier, "They both went to school together and graduated from Virginia Tech fifteen years ago. I've interviewed both of their families and I found out that they were about to announce their engagement to be married when Jason was murdered. They'd been dating each other since college and they'd been living together off and on for a few years before he disappeared."

Whistling, Sweets flipped back a few pages and read over the state of the bodies when they were found, "Was Lisa ever considered a suspect?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced through several pages and shook his head, "Agent Darnell didn't think so. Lisa was in Florida during the time of Jason's disappearance. She hadn't had any contact with him for three days prior to her return from Florida. When she got back, she found their apartment in a shambles. It looked like there had been a fight in the living room and she found blood there and in the bathroom. She called the police right away and the FBI were called in a week later when Jason's body was found at Hungry Mother State Park. It should have been a State Police mater but we were called in because his death matched a case the FBI had worked on in the past. The body of Howard Bean was found at Shenandoah National Park nine years prior to Jason's death and the body was posed and dressed in similar clothes to Jason. The FBI considered the case still open and wanted to handle Jason's murder so the State Police handed the case over to us."

Looking up, Sweets remarked, "So whoever killed Howard Bean may have killed Lisa and Jason. It's strange that whoever did it dumped Lisa's body at Shenandoah. Since, Jason was dumped somewhere else, I would have thought that Lisa would have been too."

Nodding his head, Booth tapped the file again, "Maybe. Howard had another connection to Jason and Lisa. He was a professor at Virginia Tech and he taught horticulture. Lisa and Jason had classes with Howard at the University."

Pointing at the stack of files on Booth's desk, Sweets asked, "Do you have Howard's file? I'd like to see how the body was laid out at the crime scene."

Handing the folder to the younger man, Booth studied his friend's face as he read the file and looked at the crime scene photos, "Covered in a shroud I see." Looking at more photos, Sweets suddenly looked up, "He had a tattoo on his thigh too, a spade circled by a heart, a diamond and a club. We have a serial killer on our hands."

Exhaling, Booth leaned back on his chair, "I'm afraid so. I'm just wondering if we have another body out there with a club circled by a heart, a diamond and a spade and we haven't found it yet."

Pursing his lips, Sweets continued to stare at the crime scene pictures, "Or, whoever has the club tattoo is the killer."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"So it looks like we might have a serial killer on our hands after all." Flipping his poker chip through his fingers, Booth watched his partner as she read his report. Watching her read he noticed the little crinkle between her eyebrows and knew that she was puzzled about something she was reading. Waiting, he knew her well enough to know that she needed to read the entire report before she'd ask him any questions. Suddenly restless, Booth stood up and jammed his poker chip back into his pocket. Walking over to her office shelves along the wall, Booth studied the artifacts his partner had on display. Picking up random pieces, he moved his fingers over the objects, staring at each object with interest.

Brennan, aware that Booth was unable to sit still while she read, glanced at him as he moved his hands of her artifacts. Noting that he was being careful as he studied them, Brennan returned her gaze to the report. Finally finished, she closed the file and watched as Booth put down a small bowl and picked up a small figurine, "So, Lisa Barnett, Jason Murphy and Howard Bean are all connected. Each body was displayed in the exact same manner. They were all wearing odd costumes and they all had tattoos related to the suits on playing cards. The shrouds covering each body are almost exact. Just slight variations in the print."

Placing the figurine down, Booth returned to the chair across from Brennan and sat down, "Yeah, I'm having the clothes and shrouds sent over here so that Hodgins can look at them. I thought Angela might want to look at them too. She studied art and well maybe she'll see something that the FBI techs missed."

"Is there any chance we can exhume Howard Bean's body so I can examine it?" Sliding the folder across the desk, Brennan frowned, "I'd like to see if I can find something that the coroner missed when Bean's autopsy was done."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Sorry, Bones. No can do. Howard Bean was cremated after his body was released to the family."

Disgusted, Brennan shook her head, "The family shouldn't have done that."

Holding up his hand, Booth interrupted his partner, "They had the right to dispose of the body by cremation, Bones. All we have is pictures and reports. Jason's body on the other hand was buried and we can exhume that one if you need it."

Mollified, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright. It would have been better to have Howard's body too but at least we can look over Jason's remains."

Yawning, Booth shook his head, "Let's call it a day, Bones. Why don't you let me take you out to dinner? We could both use the break and we can tackle this tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you can stay awake long enough to eat?" Watching him stand, Brennan noticed the way Booth placed his hand on his hip and then straightened up. "Is there something wrong with your back?"

Rubbing his lower back, Booth shook his head, "Nah, just a little stiff. I slept on my couch last night watching a game."

Tsking, Brennan shook her head, "You need to take better care of yourself, Booth. You know you have a bad back."

Moving over to her coat rack, Booth grabbed her jacket and held it out towards her, "I'm fine, Bones. Let's go, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, hoofs and all."

Scrunching her nose, Brennan responded, "I don't think restaurants are allowed to serve horse meat."

Amused, Booth shook his head, "Then I'll eat a cow, either way, I'm hungry, let's go."

Oooooooooo

Having consumed his meal, Booth was anticipating the arrival of his dessert when Brennan asked, "Now that you and Hannah have separated, have you found someone to replace her yet?"

A little stunned by the question, Booth worried where the conversation was going and tried to be patient, "No, Bones. It usually doesn't work like that at least not for me."

Remembering, Brennan stared steadily at her partner, "When I turned you down you told me you were going to move on and you started dating Catherine Bryar three weeks later. Will it take you that long to find a suitable replacement?"

His patience starting to fray around the edges, Booth shook his head, "Look, you and I weren't dating, Bones. We never dated. I asked you to take a chance on . . . ." Realizing that he wasn't helping the situation, Booth shook his head, "When I started dating Catherine, I was confused, okay? I didn't know what I wanted to do. That's probably why I only dated her twice and then I didn't see anyone else until I was in Afghanistan. The only reason I hooked up with Hannah was because I . . . "Looking down at the table, Booth tried again, "I'm not looking for a replacement for Hannah, Bones. If I . . ." Seeing the confusion on his partner's face, Booth sighed, "Okay, I'm going to be totally honest with you. You like me to honest with you don't you?"

Nodding her head, Brennan picked up her napkin and patted her lips, "You know that I do. I never understand why you feel that you need to be evasive when you are talking to me about certain topics. I prefer it when you just say what you mean and not use colloquiums and metaphors. I am more than willing to sit here quietly and let you explain it to me."

Clearing his throat, Booth swallowed, "Okay, here goes." Clearing his throat again, Booth remained silent as he thought of the possibilities and the risks in what he was about to say.

Nodding his head again, Booth stared straight in to her eyes and said, "When I asked you to take a chance on me and you turned me down, I assumed that you didn't love me and you only wanted to be friends and partners. I accepted that and that's why I told you I was going to move on. I never wanted you to do anything that you didn't want to do. You said no and I realized that if I wanted someone in my life that would love me I'd have to look elsewhere. I understand that you don't believe in love and I know that you don't believe in commitment. I . . . when I dated Catherine I was trying to forget something important to me and it didn't work. I was confused and I didn't know what I wanted to do. I . . . I hoped you'd think about it and tell me that you'd changed your mind about us but you didn't and then you started talking about Maluku and how you were afraid that I was going to get killed someday and it just . . . . When you went to Maluku and I went to Afghanistan I was still confused and I was still trying to forget something really important to me. When I met Hannah, you and I hadn't talked for months so I let myself finally forget and I let myself fall in love with Hannah."

Watching her face become a mask, Booth plowed on, "I tried to move on with Hannah and for a while, I did. I told you I broke up with her because she and I didn't want the same things and that's true. She didn't really want me, she wanted someone to be there for her when she had a little free time from her job. That's who she is. I didn't want to be her part time boyfriend. I don't want that kind of life. The funny thing is, once she was gone, once I had time to think about what I was doing, I finally remembered what I'd forgot in Afghanistan. Would you like to know what was so important, Bones? Would you like to know what I tried to forget and finally remembered again?"

Brennan, fear creasing her brow, nodded her head.

Cautious, Booth rubbed his forehead and lowered his voice, "I remembered that I love you. I still love you, Bones. I know you don't love me but I still love you. That is the honest answer." Staring at Brennan and waiting for her to say something, he realized that he'd probably made a mistake. Again. Sad that he didn't know how to make his case, he decided that he would have to live with the repercussions of his words.

Taking his wallet from his jacket pocket, Booth pulled a few bills from the fold and placed it on the table, "I'm not trying to upset you or cause you pain, Bones. That isn't my intention at all. I can't help what I feel." Standing, Booth leaned over his partner, "You asked me how long it's going to take me to find a suitable replacement and my answer is I already have. I'm just waiting for you, Bones. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to wait for you." Kissing her gently on the forehead, he stood back up and frowned, "I don't feel well. I've been fighting a headache for a few days now. I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching him leave, Brennan picked up her purse and motioned to the waiter. Making sure that there was a suitable tip, she left the restaurant and hailed a cab.

Booth, standing in the shadows of the building across the street, watched his partner step in to a taxi and leave. Rubbing his forehead, Booth felt a stabbing pain race across his forehead. Closing his eyes and then opening them, he walked down the street to his truck and entered it. Rubbing his forehead again, he started the engine and merged into traffic on the road.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for giving my story a chance. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Pacing around the apartment, Brennan kept glancing at the phone. Picking it up several times, she'd stare at it and then placed it down on the coffee table.

_He loves me. He says he loves me and that he'll wait for me. I don't know what to do with that information._

Dropping down on the couch, she sat in the corner staring at the front door.

_I'm afraid. If I can't admit that to anyone else, I can admit it to myself. I'm afraid._

Glaring at the phone, Brennan finally leaned back and closed her eyes.

_He broke up with Hannah. He said he wants me and that he'll wait for me. Do I want him to wait for me? When I came back from Maluku, I thought I was ready to have a sexual relationship with Booth but when he came back he told me that he'd found someone, that he had a girlfriend. He moved on like he said he would and I wasn't prepared for that. Why did I think that he wouldn't move on? He told me he would. Why didn't I believe him? _

Feeling her chest starting to feel tight, she rubbed her hand across her left shoulder.

_He broke up with Hannah. What does that mean? He said he loved her but now he isn't with her anymore. Is his love that fragile? Why would he break up with someone he says he loves? He said it's because they didn't want the same things. Is it worth the risk to commit to a relationship with him? What if he decides that he's made a mistake and he really doesn't want me like he didn't want Catherine or Hannah? I love him too much to lose him. I don't know if I can risk losing my friendship with him. Booth is the only one I've ever been able to count on. He's never run away from me. Even though he came back from Afghanistan with a girlfriend, he came back. He didn't abandon me. He's the only one._

Fighting to maintain some control, she clenched her hands.

_ He still wanted to work with me and to be my partner again. I don't know if I can risk losing his friendship. I don't know if I can live in a world where Booth isn't my friend. I've let him into my life and now it's too late to keep him out._

Feeling tears running down her cheeks, Brennan heard a sob escape her lips,

_I'm afraid. I'm so afraid and I don't know what to do. Booth is the person I would ask about things like this. I can't ask him and I don't know what to do._

Sobbing again, Brennan picked up the pillow next to her and hugged it against her chest.

_Why does this have to be so painful? Why does love have to hurt so much?_

Ooooooooooooooo

Driving carefully to the Emergency Room, Booth found a parking place and parked his truck. Pulling his phone from his jacket, he stared at it and then placed it back into his jacket pocket. Exiting the truck, Booth leaned over and threw up. Once he was certain that he was done, he walked slowly to the entrance. Entering the building, he walked over to the admitting clerk and cleared his throat, "I'd like to see someone. I have a really bad headache."

Sympathetic, the admitting clerk asked, "Have you been here before? What's your name?"

Leaning against the counter, Booth swallowed and then answered, "Yeah, I've been here a few times. The last time I was here, I had surgery for a brain tumor. My name is Seeley Joseph Booth."

Entering the information, Brianna frowned, "Do you know the name of your Oncologist?"

Swallowing again, Booth answered, "Dr. Neal Chambers." Handing her his insurance card, Booth rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

Typing quickly, Brianna handed the card back to Booth and pointed to the waiting area. "Have a seat and I'll call you as soon as possible."

His saliva thick in his mouth, Booth walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Leaning down with his elbows on his knees, Booth began to pray.

ooooooooooooooo

Laying on the bed, Booth watched a short man dressed in blue scrubs enter the room. Dr. Monroe Carson, flipping through a thick folder, found the section he needed, read it and then closed it. "Mr. Booth, I've been told that you have a really bad headache."

Careful not to move, Booth replied, "Yeah, it's bad. I threw up so . . . yeah, it's bad."

Moving closer to Booth, Dr. Carson began, "I called Dr. Chambers and he said that you had your last scan two months ago. Is that right?"

Swallowing, Booth licked his upper lip, "Yeah, I did. Dr. Chambers said I was okay and the tumor hadn't grown back."

Nodding his head, Dr. Carson asked, "How would you describe your headache? Is it localized or does it hurt all over? Are you seeing any lights and are you hearing any unusual sounds? Are you dizzy? How long have you been in pain?"

Closing his eyes, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I've been seeing flashes of lights and everything looks kind of purple. The pain is on the left side of my head but more towards the front. I threw up too. It started three days ago and it keeps getting worse. I took some medicine Dr. Chambers had given me but the damn thing keeps getting worse."

Patting Booth's arm, Dr. Carson smiled, "I know you're worried about it, but Dr. Chambers and I both agree that this is not your brain tumor coming back. The type of tumor you had was slow growing. Your last brain scan showed no signs of your tumor coming back. The lights, the nausea, the colors lead me to believe that you have a migraine. Are you under a lot stress right now?"

Opening his eyes, Booth laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, you might say that."

Patting his arm again, the physician frowned, "I checked your vitals and your blood pressure seems to be little high, but a migraine can cause that. The scan Dr. Perez ordered for you when you came in doesn't show anything unusual so we can rule out a stroke or a hemorrhage. I'm going to give you something for the pain, then I'm going to turn off the lights in this room and I want you to lay here. I want to make sure that we get this under control before I let you leave. You need to make an appointment with your family doctor about your migraines. You obviously don't have them under control."

Nodding his head very slightly, Booth responded, "Okay, sure. Just make it go away right now. It's killing me."

Flipping through Booth's chart, Dr. Carson asked, "Would you like me to call your contact number and let her know you're here?"

Sighing, Booth frowned, "No, don't bother her. I don't want to worry her. She's got enough to deal with right now. She doesn't need this too."

Shrugging his shoulders, the doctor frowned, "Alright."

Clearing his throat, Booth conceded, "If you do have to call someone I have someone else I'd rather you called."

Oooooooooooooo

Hearing her call go to voice mail, Brennan slowly ended her call and stared at the top of her desk. Lost in thought, she didn't hear Hodgins enter the room.

"Dr. B, do you know when they're going to dig up Jason Murphy. I'd like to be there to make sure that the exhumation of his body is done correctly."

Looking up, Brennan pointed to her phone, "I tried to call Booth to see if he'd got the warrant to exhume Jason Murphy's body, but my calls are going to voice mail. I need to check with Cam to see if she's heard from Booth today."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins informed her, "Cam isn't here. She called me and told me there's some kind of medical emergency in her family and she had to take off. She's didn't come in this morning."

Staring at the entomologist, Brennan stated, "I'm supposed to meet Booth for lunch in a couple of hours. I'll ask him about the exhumation then."

Giving her a little salute, Hodgins smiled, "Sounds good." Leaving the room, Hodgins glanced back to see Brennan pick up her phone.

Worried, Brennan tried to call Booth for the tenth time that morning. _  
_

_Why didn't I call him last night? I should have called him. He said he had a headache. I should have asked him questions. I should have made sure he was okay. I should have called him. . . _

Oooooooooooooooo

Keeping her arm around Booth's waist, Cam slowly walked with him from the elevator to his apartment. Arriving at the door, Cam asked, "Do you have your keys?"

Slowly pulling his keys from his pocket, Booth silently handed them to his friend. Placing his hand on the wall near the entrance, Booth waited for Cam to open the door.

After Cam pushed the door open, she pulled Booth gently towards the entrance and then let him pass her, following behind him. Watching him move slowly down the hallway, she shook her head with concern. Catching up with him in the living room, she placed her hand on his back and pointed to the bedroom, "Let's get you into bed, Seeley."

Moving very slowly, Booth walked into the bedroom and laid down on his bed. Cam, concerned with Booth's silence, asked, "Booth are you alright?"

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Booth slurred, "Yes, I think so."

Removing his shoes for him, Cam covered him with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't think you should take that migraine medicine unless you absolutely have to. You're like a zombie."

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "I told her I love her, Cam. I told her and she didn't say anything."

Placing her hand on his chest, Cam slowly rubbed her hand up and down, "I'm sorry, Seeley. Don't give up. Just keep trying."

Opening his eyes again, Booth whispered, "I don't have a choice, Cam. I love her."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for supporting my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the diner, Brennan continued to stare at the main entrance, waiting for Booth to make an appearance. Glancing at her watch, she finally stood up and placed a few bills on the table to cover the cost of her cup of coffee and a tip. Picking up her purse, she left the diner and walked back to the Jeffersonian.

Entering her office, she moved to sit behind her desk when Hodgins entered the room. "Hey Dr. B., did you find out when Jason Murphy is going to be dug up?"

Logging onto her PC, Brennan waited for it to come up completely, "Booth didn't make it to lunch so I couldn't talk to him about Jason."

Surprised, the etymologist guessed, "I guess he couldn't get away from the Hoover. Well as soon as you hear about the exhumation let me know." Hurrying away from the room, Hodgins missed the look of determination cross his colleague's face.

Picking up her phone, Brennan called Booth's number only to find her call once more shunted to voice mail. Angry that her partner appeared to be avoiding her, she ended the call.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Carrying a bottle of water into the bedroom, Cam noticed that Booth was still asleep. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, she shook her head and moved closer to the sleeping man. Placing the bottle on the nightstand, she shook his shoulder, trying to wake him.

His mind in a state of fog, Booth slowly woke to find his friend staring at him in concern. His mouth very dry, Booth muttered, "What?"

Reaching over and grabbing the bottle of water, she broke the seal and handed it to the very sleepy man, "It's time to drink some water, Booth. You're going to dehydrate if you don't. You're sleeping too much."

Aiming his hand towards Cam, Booth felt the bottle placed in his hand. Closing his eyes and then opening them, Booth concentrated on the bottle as he moved it to his lips. Drinking the entire bottle, Booth held out his hand and felt the empty bottle removed from his hand, "Thanks." Placing his head carefully back on his pillow, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Concerned, Cam stared at the bottle and then back at her friend, "You can't take this medicine ever again, Booth. It's too dangerous."

Ooooooooooooo

Knocking on the door, Brennan thought she heard music coming from within. Impatient, she brought her hand up to knock again when the door opened.

Surprised, Cam frowned when she found Brennan on the other side of the door, "Dr. Brennan."

Uncertain, Brennan cleared her throat, "Booth was supposed to meet me for lunch this afternoon. When he didn't show up and he didn't answer his phone, I called the Hoover and Charlie said that Booth was at home today."

Stepping aside, Cam waited for Brennan to enter the apartment. Following her down the hallway, she stopped in the living room. The music a distraction, Cam moved over to the stereo and turned off the radio. Turning back to her colleague, Cam gestured at the bedroom doorway. "Booth has been having headaches for about a week now. He finally went to Emergency about it last night. He had a migraine and it had gotten pretty severe. They gave him Gabapentin and he's taken two doses so far but I think he's going to have to stop taking it. He's having serious side effects. He's like a zombie and he can't stay awake for more than five or ten minutes."

Staring at the bedroom doorway, Brennan asked, "Why didn't he call me? I am his medical proxy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam folded arms across her chest, "I'm not sure. When I got to the hospital last night he was already a little out of it and he really hasn't been fully awake since then. I'm not sure how I got him home this morning but he's mostly been in a fog when he is awake. He can't concentrate at all."

Placing her purse down on the coffee table, Brennan turned to stare at Cam. "Since I'm here you may leave his care to me. I've been his medical proxy for quite a while now."

Hearing dismal in Brennan's voice, Cam turned her face to hide her smile, "Alright, I do have some things I need to take care of at work." Collecting her purse and jacket from the couch, Cam opened her purse and looked for her car keys, "Don't give Booth any more Gabapentin. If he still has the headache you can give him some Advil in four hours. I've been waking him up every three hours to make him drink water. I don't want him to dehydrate. I managed to help him get to the bathroom two hours ago so he's okay for now."

Moving towards the open bedroom doorway, Brennan heard the front door open and close. Standing in the doorway, she saw Booth sprawled on his back, his eyes open and he was staring at her.

Stepping closer, Brennan edged towards the bed and finally sat down on the edge of the mattress. Her patient, trying to focus his eyes, reached his hand out and placed it on her hip, "I'm sorry."

Worried about his slurred speech, Brennan leaned over and placed her hand on his face, staring intently into his dilated eyes, "Booth, you can't take any more of this medicine. Cam says that you haven't been coherent since you took the pills."

Licking his lips, Booth tried to focus on his partner, "Okay . . . Bones . . . I'm sorry."

Sliding her hand down the side of his face, Brennan cupped his cheek, "Don't Booth. Just sleep. We'll talk later but right now, you're too drugged to have a meaningful conversation with anyone."

Ignoring her, Booth licked his lips, "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have given up on you. I shouldn't have . . . I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes momentarily, Brennan battled to control her emotions. Opening her eyes, she stared at her partner's closed eyes and realized that she was safe for the moment. Removing her hand from his face, Brennan moved her hand to her lap and then stood up. Crossing her arms, she hugged herself and spoke quietly, "What are we going to do Booth? You've become a part of my life. I never wanted that. I never wanted to love anyone as much as I love you. I never wanted anyone to have power over my happiness but now I know a terrible truth about myself. I do love you and your actions do matter. They matter very much."

Sighing, she left the bedroom and moved over the couch. Sitting down, Brennan waited.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth stared at the ceiling trying to keep his eyes open. Feeling better than he had for quite awhile, he sat up and then moved over to the edge of his bed, placing his feet on the floor. Staring at the bathroom door, Booth stood up and staggered over to the small room. Once he made it into the room, he worried that he might need help but finally managed to do his business. Leaning over the sink, he washed his hands and then splashed water on his face. Rubbing his cheeks briskly, he grabbed a towel and dried his face, neck and chest. Dabbing at his shirt, he realized that it was too wet to wear and pulled it over his head. Tossing it in the general direction of the clothes hamper, he left the bedroom and slowly made his way to the living room.

Collapsing on the recliner, Booth leaned back and closed his eyes again. Smelling coffee, Booth called out, "Cam, can I have a cup of coffee? I need something to wake me up. I feel like shit."

Hearing footsteps in the kitchen, Booth opened his eyes to find his partner standing in the kitchen door way, holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

Surprised and just a little concerned, Booth asked, "Bones what are you doing here?"

"I've been here for a few hours, Booth." Staring at her cup, Brennan asked, "We talked briefly when I got here, don't you remember?"

Shaking his head, Booth desperately tried to remember what he might have said and failed.

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: my personal record for a headache was seven days. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for letting me know you are still interested in my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Why didn't you have someone call me, Booth?" Moving further into the living room, Brennan stared intently at her partner. "I've been your medical proxy for several years now . . . unless you changed it after you went to Afghanistan."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied, "I didn't change that Bones. You've been my medical proxy ever since Gallagher kidnapped me and almost killed me. You're still my proxy."

Irritated, Brennan demanded, "Then tell me why I wasn't called last night. Why was Cam called instead of me?"

Rubbing his forehead, Booth leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, "Bones . . . I'm trying to do my best here but it just seems like I keep making things worse." Sighing, Booth opened his eyes and said, "I didn't have them call you last night because I thought I'd fucked up again. I told you that I love you and you just sat there and didn't say anything. I told you I was going to wait for you and you didn't say a damn thing. That was worse than outside of the Hoover. At least then you told me no, but this time you didn't say anything at all. I . . . I don't want to lose you, Bones but it seems like all I do anymore is scare you and I don't know what to do about it."

Moving slowly, Brennan shifted her gaze to the floor as she sat down on the couch. Uncertain how to proceed, Brennan continued to stare at the floor.

Booth, afraid he'd made a mess of their relationship again, closed his eyes and waited for the storm he thought was coming.

After a few minutes, Brennan moved her gaze back to Booth and saw a man in pain. His forehead wrinkled, his body tense, his face flush. Feeling a tear spill down her cheek, Brennan wiped it from her face and said, "I've been thinking about our relationship ever since we talked outside of the Hoover. Sometimes it seems like that's all I think about." Noticing Booth flinch, she continued, "Love is a dangerous emotion, Booth. It leaves you open to a lot of hurt. It isn't a guarantee that you will find happiness. If anything it allows others to control your happiness. It allows someone else to be able to dictate your future. Ever since my parents abandoned me, I've been very careful to not allow myself to fall in love with anyone. A few times in my past, I came close to allowing myself to feel love for someone but in those few instances it was apparent that any love I might have felt wasn't really being returned. It became apparent to me that my love in those two cases allowed the other person to dictate our relationship with little input from me. They told me they loved me but they ignored who I was and expected me to do the same. They wanted me physically but they weren't interested in who I was intellectually. My biggest fear is that if I let my love for someone dictate my happiness I will lose myself in the process. I won't be me and in a way it would be self-murder."

Swallowing, Booth opened his eyes and stared at his partner. Silently, he crossed his arms and waited for her to continue.

"Since I was fifteen, I've only ever met one man that thought my intellect was interesting and wasn't intimidated by it." Shifting on the couch, Brennan tried to relax her posture, "Most men want to be the smart one in their relationships. They aren't interested in women who are geniuses. Women like me make most men nervous. I've had colleagues who have appreciated my acumen but those relationships were strictly professional. When it comes to personal relationships, those same men would prefer someone who is their mental equal or inferior not their mental superior."

Leaning back, Brennan placed her hands in her lap, "A few years ago, I met a man who was different. Not only did he want me to work with him because I was a genius in my field and I was a great help to him professionally but this same man also wanted to be my friend. He didn't care that I was smarter than he was. In some ways, he went out of his way to make himself appear to be stupider than he really was so that I would . . . Actually I don't really know why he did it but Angela says that he is a genius at appearing stupid so that I can be the smart one in our relationship. This man, this friend has not always been comfortable with my genius or my beliefs but he isn't afraid of me or my mental abilities. He actually seems to take pride in it."

Curious, Booth watched Brennan relax as she spoke. Feeling hopeful that she wasn't going to throw their friendship away, Booth bit his lower lip and listened.

"You have no idea how valuable a friend like that is to me. I'm not very good at nonverbal communication and I often misinterpret many things I see. I don't really understand subtlety. I prefer people to just tell me what they mean, to be honest with me, but most people are not comfortable doing that. Because I don't understand the silent communication going on around me I leave myself open to being misinterpreted. The man I'm speaking of knows that about me and most of the time is able to help me see what I miss. Unfortunately, even he has a problem understanding me sometimes and we have had difficulties in the past because of it. You see I value this man's friendship very highly and I don't want to ever lose it." Frustrated, Brennan frowned, "Booth, the reason why I turned you down outside the Hoover is because I was afraid that once we entered a more physical relationship, you would find out that I am not what you want or need. I was afraid that if I didn't meet your expectations you would realize that you'd make a mistake and not only would you want to end our personal relationship, you'd want to end our friendship. Booth you're the only one in my life that I can depend upon, who knows me well enough to allow me to be me. I don't have to worry about my inability to understand human interaction because most of the time you don't care or at least you tolerate it. I need your friendship, Booth. I need to know that there is someone in this world who wants me to be me. If I lose you it will be like losing a piece of myself. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, Booth leaned forward, "Yes, I do. I've always known who you are, Bones. Sometimes you drive me crazy because you are so smart and you're way ahead of where I am but I do know who you are and I know you've got to be you." Licking his lower lip, he continued, "Bones. . . . Bones, I know who you are and that's why I want to have a relationship with you. You're the most fascinating woman I've ever met. You're strong, you're independent, you're smarter than anyone else I know. You don't take shit from anyone including me."

Smiling, Booth tried to relax, "You're friendship is the most valuable thing I've ever owned. You know who I am and what I am and you don't care. You allow me to be me. Believe me, that is no small thing. I'm kind of screwed up. I always have been. You say you don't believe in love because it allows someone else to dictate your happiness and I understand that but I have to believe that love can make us strong, together. Love gives us a partnership that we can count on to help us be stronger. I have my weaknesses Bones, you know that. I'm a recovering gambler. I gave up gambling because of you. The day I met you, I knew that you were something special and if I ever wanted to have a better life, if I wanted a chance with you some day, I'd have to start doing better and giving up gambling was one of the first things I changed about myself."

Noticing the intense look Brennan was giving him, Booth hesitated to continue but decided that this was his opportunity to make his case and he needed to do it right. "When we started working together we were like oil and water. We just didn't seem to be able to mix. But, over the years you learned who I was and I learned who you were and I realized that you really were the one I wanted to spend my life with. . . . Now I know you're afraid to have a relationship with me Bones and you may never change your mind about that, but your friendship is just as important to me as mine is to you. I would do anything to make sure that you and I never lose that friendship. You don't have to worry about me Bones. The other day when I told you that I love you and I would wait for you . . . I meant that. I will wait for you. I won't push you to do anything before you're ready. I want you to think about us. I want you to be sure about me and about my intentions. I want you to understand that if we tried to have a relationship and we found out that we weren't compatible that I will not walk away from you. I love you and I want you in my life. Do you understand?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled tentatively. "Yes, I believe that I do. . . I'd like for you to wait for me Booth. I wasn't sure before but I am now. I'd like you to wait for me because I think that someday I may be able to let my fear go. Right now, I just can't do it but maybe soon, maybe very soon . . . I just need a little time. I won't make you wait too long . . . "

Standing, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Bones, I know this is hard for you and I want this done right. You take your time. Think about us, think about what you want and what you're willing to risk. I know you need to do that and I have time, we have time."

Leaning against him, Brennan sighed, "Why didn't we take the time to talk like this outside the Hoover, Booth?"

Placing his arm around her, Booth murmured, "God knows Bones because I sure don't."

Ooooooooooooo

So what do you think so far?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for giving my story a chance. The reviews have been very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Waking, Brennan turned over and stared at Booth. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand beside him, she groaned and reached over to shake her partner's shoulder, "Booth. . . . Booth."

Startled, Booth jerked away from Brennan's touch and stared in confusion at his partner. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

Concerned, Brennan sat up, "Don't you remember me being here earlier, Booth?"

Rubbing his face, Booth answered, "I remember you being here in the apartment, Bones. What I don't remember is you laying down next to me in my bed. I thought you were going to sleep in Parker's room. That's what you said. Damn, those drugs must still be doing a number on me if I didn't even feel the mattress move."

Cocking her head to get a better look at his reaction, Brennan explained, "I was going to do that but I realized that I wouldn't be able to monitor you from a different room. Your reaction to Gabapentin was very alarming. I wanted to make sure that I was near you if you continued to have odd side effects. . . . Booth, you can't take that drug anymore. It's dangerous for you. The side effects are too severe. Cam told me that she isn't even sure how she got you home yesterday."

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Booth leaned against his headboard, "I'm going to tell you the truth I don't remember anything between the time I left the hospital and me waking up to find you in the kitchen. It's a total blank spot . . and kind of creepy. I remember Cam at the hospital but nothing after that."

Moving to the edge of the bed, Brennan glanced back and then stood up, "Are you going to go to work this morning? I recommend that you stay home one more day. I think it would be too dangerous for you to drive until the drug has left your system completely."

Moving his eyes to the side of the bed Brennan had just abandoned, Booth shook his head, "I don't know. I guess I should stay home one more day. . . . Are you going to stay or are you going to go to work?"

Torn, Brennan glanced at the bedside clock again and then back at Booth, "I think it would be wise for you to stay home and for me to stay to monitor you. I did remind Cam that I am your medical proxy and that you were my responsibility. . . . The next time you have a medical emergency you have to tell them to contact me, Booth. If your situation is dire your calling someone else would just delay your treatment since I'm the only one that can give permission for surgery or treatments when you're unconscious."

"Bones, I'm sorry but like I told you, you've had enough crap from me lately. I just wanted to give you a break from my stupid soap opera life." Rubbing his hands through his hair, Booth exhaled raggedly, "I know I haven't been there for you like I should have since I got back but I'm . . . I promise you that is changing from here on out. I want you to count on me and I'll try to tone down the drama around here. Even I'm tired of all the crap."

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Brennan smiled, "We both seem to have very dramatic lives, Booth. Perhaps that's why we like each other so much. We both know that life is messy but we can handle that part of our lives. We can help each other handle the messy parts."

Clasping his hands on his lap, Booth smiled, "Sometimes I think we both cornered the market on messy."

Standing again, Brennan moved towards the doorway, "I'll go make us something to eat. I won't make you coffee because you shouldn't ingest any caffeine right now. It's counter intuitive to use caffeine when you're recovering from a migraine."

Sliding off the bed, Booth stood up and hobbled to the bathroom, "I'll bow to your expertise, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sipping milk from his glass, Booth watched as Brennan spread some jam on her toast, "Thanks for coming over and checking up on me, Bones."

Placing her knife down, Brennan took a bite of her toast. Watching her partner shovel some scrambled eggs into his mouth, Brennan swallowed her bite of bread, "We're partners and friends, Booth. No matter what is going on between us, that is something that will not change. I care about what is happening to you. I want to be someone you can count on. I don't want you to be afraid to call me when you need my help."

Reaching over and placing his hand over hers, Booth assured her, "I'll remember Bones and I want you to remember the same thing. We're going to straighten this whole thing out between us. It may take a little time but I think we'll get there. You'll see."

Placing her toast down, Brennan stared at his hand covering hers, "Booth, I thought about us last night, about our situation. We've been friends for a long time. In all of that time, you've never done anything to make me regret our friendship. You've been honest with me and I think you deserve the same thing from me. I want to be in a relationship with you, Booth, I really do. I want to know if you would be interested in dating for a while. I think this would allow us both to see the other in a non-professional relationship. It would allow us to better learn more about each other."

Chuckling, Booth responded, "Bones, I know you already but if you want to date I don't have a problem with that. I just want you to know that no matter what you think is going to happen, you and I are always going to be friends. Whether we're together in a physical relationship or not, you and I are always going to be friends."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, the world is not absolute like that. You have no way of knowing what is going to happen in the future. We . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth pulled her hand slightly towards him in a firm grip, "Hey, listen to me. We've known each other for seven years. We've been partners for six of those years and we've pretty much been best friends for probably the last three of those years. Those last three years are the key to our future, Bones. All the shit we've been through and we're still friends . . . that's a solid friendship, Bones. That mess outside the Hoover, me dating Catherine, you dating that jackass, Hacker, you and me running away from each other and . . . and me living with Hannah. Our friendship is battle tested, Bones. We've been through hell and back and our friendship is stronger for it."

Smiling, Booth rubbed his thumb across her thumb, "We'll date because that's what you want to do. You'll learn more about me and I'll learn more about you, but, Bones I guarantee you something, you're going to find out that being lovers and friends will make us stronger not weaker. We're like flip sides of the same coin. Together we make a strong valuable coin. Apart and our coin is useless and not very valuable."

Amused, Brennan pulled her hand away and picked up her toast, "That's a terrible analogy, Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up his fork, "Hey, what do you want from me, I'm still under the influence of drugs?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Resting, Booth used his remote to flip through television channels. Dissatisfied, he kept pressing the channel button, hoping to find something interesting to watch.

Leaning against the headboard, Booth's laptop open on her lap, Brennan remarked, "I don't know why you have a television in your bedroom. It can't be restful being barraged with whatever is being displayed on the screen."

Turning the TV off, Booth placed his remote on the nightstand and then rolled over to face his partner, "I need to do something. It's boring just laying here . . . Are you my girlfriend now that we're dating?" Curious about her answer, Booth plucked the comforter between his thumb and fingers.

Looking down at Booth, Brennan shrugged her shoulders, "That sounds so childish. It's a shame that the English language doesn't have a word that conveys the fact that we're dating adults and not adolescents."

Stilling his hand, Booth frowned, "Well, I don't know of one so I guess I'm you're boyfriend and you're my girlfriend."

Closing the laptop, Brennan placed it on the nightstand near her and slid down the bed until she was laying on her side facing him. Placing her hand on his face, she smiled, "Why don't we just call each other Bones and Booth?"

Reaching up and moving her hand to his lips, Booth kissed her palm and smiled, "I don't know Bones. I kinda like calling you my girlfriend."

Feeling a shiver run up her spine, Brennan watched as he kissed each of her fingers.

Booth, aware that he had her undivided attention, released her hand and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Want to make out a little?"

Brennan returned his kiss, "I think I'd like that."

Smiling, Booth kissed her tenderly, "Good, let the dating begin."

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


End file.
